


Finally

by Feverish_Blissvelma



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sex, Touching, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverish_Blissvelma/pseuds/Feverish_Blissvelma
Summary: Kray just wants Galo to love him the way he loves Galo.





	Finally

"Kray..."

The blonde man stirs slightly, letting out a small grunt of displeasure.

"Kray!" The call comes more urgently, spoken softly through bared teeth.

"Nnnh.."

A broad hand settles on his shoulder. "Yo!"

He cracks open a red eye and rolls it around, finally settling on the shiny blue of Galo Thymos'.

"The governor can't sleep on the job!" The young man chuckles, scratching at the area just below the tresses of his mohawk. "Not a good example to set for us other city servants!"

"Perhaps not." He stands, stretching his arms above his head and causing his broad chest to bulge tight against his white undershirt. He reaches to don his jacket and smirks at the firefighter, who was shielding his eyes and blushing. "How did you get past my receptionist? She should know to tell people when I'm unavailable."

"She's out to lunch." He states matter-of-factly, crossing his muscular arms.

"I see. You have impeccable timing as always, Galo."

"That I do!" He quips, walking over to him. He rubs at his chin, leaning in close to inspect the area just below his ribbons. Kray holds his breath as his fingers drift dangerously close to his breast, where they remove a loose thread.

"Now Kray," he chides, holding it up for him to see. "When'd you go and get so careless about your appearance?"

_When did you go get so beautiful_? he wanted to reply, but held his tongue. "I-I'm not sure."

The blue-haired man gives him an inquisitive look.

"I mean, I was about to lint roll it!" He takes the piece of string from his hand and blows it away. The younger man watches it dance in his breath. "If you don't mind, I'd like a few moments to prepare for the press."

"Absolutely!" He replies, giving a thumbs up and flashing a smile. "I'll meet ya out there Gov!"

Kray returns his expression and turns toward the window, finding distraction in the view until he hears the door close behind him.

"Ugh!" He slumps forward, slapping his palms down on his desktop. _These feelings I have, they're inappropriate_. he thinks. _He's an adult now but I still remember meeting him as a young boy. It feels wrong!_ He reaches a gloved hand to pinch his brow. _Galo Thymos, what am I going to do with you?_

*****

The address went as well as always. It was a good thing he had learned to bury his emotions when it came to public appearances, because _God damn it_ the handsome young firefighter was there in the front row, clapping just a bit faster and more forcefully than his squad. His accursed grin was as big as always.

He held his generous facade, stretching his lips wide and with a wave for his subjects, but he ground his molars down in the back of his mouth in frustration. The moment he was cleared to depart, he stomped to his office. "Biar, clear all my afternoon appointments. I don't want to see anybody, and for God's sake don't let Galo in here!"

The purple-haired woman bows, marking on her clipboard. "As you wish, sir."

He slams the door to his office and sits behind his desk, pressing his thumbs to his brow again. After a moment, he opens his eyes and looks around to make doubly sure he was really alone. His trousers felt tight and uncomfortable all of a sudden. He yanks off his belt and leans back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. His plain white briefs peek through his fly, wet patch mocking him. He sighs, screwing his eyes shut again and shakily slipping his fingers beneath the waistband.

*****

"Governor Kray!" Biar comes into his office, heels clacking hurriedly across the marble floor. "Galo has captured a member of the burnish!"

He perks up, setting down his pen and slipping off his glasses. "What?"

"Lio Fotia, the leader of the burnish! Galo captured him!"

"Did he now?" His fingers play at his lips. He'd been after the mad burnish for decades. Galo had done all of Promepolis a huge honor. He needed an opportunity, and this was it. "Biar!"

"Yes, Mr. Foresight?"

"Arrange a ceremony! Mr. Thymos needs to be rewarded for his bravery!"

She bows respectively, touching the reciever wrapped around her head and beginning a phone call. This time, his smile remained after she left the room, and he kicks back in his chair. _It's time to tell him how I feel_.

As expected, Officer Galo was well received as Kray talked up his victory. He watches him in the moment before he gives the medal, all smiles and friendly gestures. _He's mimicking me,_ he realizes, knowledge of Thymos' admiration making itself known. It's all the more apparent when they face eachother and he clips the award to his navy blue uniform. The sparkle in his eyes is palpable.

"Congratulations, Galo. What a fine young man you've become!" He places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" He replies enthusiastically. Foresight gives a show with a ruffle of his hair, and Thymos giggles. It takes everything within him not to wince. He hated this. He _hated_ that their relationship was widely recognized as a father and son type. He wanted to get rid of the stigma, loudly declare that his love for the blue-haired man was deeper than anything he'd ever felt before, and that it hadn't started when he was the child he'd rescued like many would assume. This image he had built for himself would be surely lost if that happened.

No, he had fallen in love with him _after_ he'd reached adulthood, when Galo dedicated himself to his cause, to protect and serve this great city he had built. He was so good and eager to please, a definite win for his public. The determination he displayed in his work, albeit reckless, rivaled his own. He wanted nothing more than to raise the world with Galo by his side.

All these thoughts passed as he stood with that very man on the stage in front of his company, and Galo carefully wormed his way out from under his hand. He shakes his head, breaking from his trance and observing the firefighter smoothing his unruly hair back into its normal shape. Thymos laughs it off, shrugging at the crowd and they join, loving the tender display. Kray mirrors his smile, bidding the attendees adieu and ushering the celebrant inside.

"It feels so good to be recognized for my hard work!" Thymos says, clasping his fingers behind his head and staring at the cavernous ceiling. "Couldn't have done it without my team. They're a reliable bunch!"

The blonde feels his chest tighten. Could he be any more considerate?

"And I've gotta thank you too, Gov!" He whirls around to face him, performing a salute. "Without your discipline and guidance, I'd have never made it this far!"

He returns it. "You credit me too much. Capturing Lio was your doing. You used _your_ brain to get it done."

Galo turns back around, humming contentedly. Kray follows him into the banquet hall where an afterparty was being thrown. The highest ranking Foresight Pharmaceuticals employees where in attendance, along with his personal staff and Galo's rescue team. The blue-haired man immediately rushes to Aina's side.

"It's so cool you get to attend a fancy party with your sister!"

She smiles, squeezing the arm she had around Heris a little tighter. "Yes! She's been so busy working for Mr. Foresight that I hardly get the chance to see her anymore!"

"Ah, yes!" He steps forward then, placing a hand on his chest. "That is one of the reasons I organized this, as a way to placate my employees by giving them some personal time with relatives!"

Aina and Heris simply stare at him, and Galo decides to break the tension with laughter.

"Of course you would, Kray!"

He blushes, turning his attention to the sisters. "In fact, you can have the day off. Use some of your handsome earnings to treat Miss Aina here!"

The scientist stutters, raising her champagne glass. "O-oh! Of course. Thank you sir!"

"Cheers!" Galo downs his beverage and the others follow suit.

"Galo?"

He discards his glass and turns to face his hero, hands folded respectively behind his back. "Yes sir?"

"Could I speak to you in private?"

His eyes light up. "Absolutely!"

He leads the way, heart burning with anxiety and determination. Once they clear the door, Galo sits in the chair across from him. He assumes a rigid posture as he did every other time he would come to see him, and the younger man waits eagerly. After a few moments, he breaks.

"I can't do this, I can't!" He says, leaning forward with his head in his hands. "It's too wierd!"

Galo trades his normal cheery demeanor for a concerned one. "What's wrong?"

Kray tightens the grip of his hair to the point strands begun to fall from his pristine gel-fed backsweep. "I want to tell you but I don't!"

"Hey..." Thymos stands, circling the desk to bend down on one knee at his side. "You can talk to me about anything. We've known eachother for years."

The blonde attempts to calm his racing heart, taking deep breaths and easing up on the tense form his body had taken. He peeks hesitantly down at the subject of his desire, and his expression was even and tight-lipped. His eyes were still big and shiny, though he supposed that was the case no matter his mood. Those damnable eyes. He could only imagine how they'd feel to stare at when Galo was angry. Was he about to find out?

"Galo, I..." he begins, turning slowly to face him.

His eyebrows were raised in wait now, a small smile teasing at his lips. "Yes, Kray?"

He gulps, slowly bending down to eye level. "I, uh..." he stares a moment before dropping all resolve and just going for it.

"Kra-ehm!" Galo startles when the Governor kisses him, holding completely still during. Neither makes a move to deepen it, him from shock and Kray from caution. When they do part, it's only the smallest of sounds, as tender and careful as he'd intended. He waits, afraid to see his reaction, but finally he peeks between his lashes much as he'd done the day he'd come to wake him up. The emotion on his face was indiscernible, just even wider eyes and red cheeks.

"I love you." He says finally, and the face doesn't fall. He stays so still he appears almost lifeless.

"Galo, say something!" He demands, fists clenched atop his knees.

"Kray..." he says, expression softening only slightly. "I need to go."

Foresight sighs in expectation. "I see. Have a good night, Mr. Thymos."

The blue-haired man says nothing, rising to his feet and shuffling to the door with his fingers coursing over his mouth. He opens it and continues to walk instead of closing it behind him like always. Kray watches agonizingly until gravity pulls it shut, using that opportunity to throw his chair at the wall.

*****

"He did _WHAT_??" Lucia slings her popcorn all over the truck's control panel, and Vinny quickly scurries in to clean it up.

"Yuuup." Galo says, chin resting on his forearms.

"That's so weird! I always thought he saw you as a kid brother or somethin'."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Oh, please!" Remi waltzes in spinning his uniform belt around one finger. "Kray Foresight is not a pedophile! You're an adult now Galo. Did he ever do anything strange like this when you first met him?"

He tilts his head in thought. "No?"

The green-haired man throws up his hands. "There ya have it. Obviously these feelings developed recently. You need to address this with him and soon!"

"How?"

"I dunno, go talk to him on his office or something."

"Hold up," Lucia holds up a palm. "This is NOT for Biar's ears!"

"She's not allowed in his office when he has clients, dummy."

"Uhm, she eavesdrops all the time I've seen her!"

Galo jumps to his feet. "Stop it guys, seriously! I'll just go talk to him at his house."

"And do what else?" Remi makes a humping motion.

"Shut up. Stop being gross."

He shrugs. "That's what I'd do anyway. He's _gorgeous_!"

Galo scoffs at him and looks to Lucia, who only nodded in agreement.

_Oh dear God, don't let that be how this ends_.

*****

The firefighter takes a deep breath and knocks on Kray's door three times.

The door opens and out steps the man himself, a tower of muscle as always but in simple house clothes.

"Hiya, Kray!"

His red eyes widen. "G-Galo?"

"Thought I'd come by and see how you're doing? Haven't seen you since the awards ceremony!"

"Not my fault." He replies, and Thymos' face falters.

"Oh, right."

He crosses his arms. "What do you need?"

"To talk to you. I'm so sorry things were left the way they were."

He sidesteps, inviting him in.

"It seems you've been holding onto this for a while, and it had to have been awkward enough. I didn't make it any easier."

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Thymos?"

He goes quiet, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Am I always just going to be a 'hero' to you? Like a father figure or some sort of mentor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" he clenches a fist. "You're an adult now Galo! I want to treat you like one. This sort of relationship is not normal. I'd like for us to be more professional now, I want you to be my equal!"

"It's clear your definition of 'professional' is also not normal." He replies, and the blonde gasps. "You need to tell me what you want from me, Kray. 'Else I can't help."

His face heats up at the prospect of having to repeat his intentions for a second time in less than a week. He closes his eyes, slowing his heart rate. "Okay Galo. As you wish." He begins walking over to him. "I want you to be my partner. I could use someone like you to help me run the city."

"That's a tall order to ask of a lowly firefighter." He says, crossing arms. "I've only just been given my first rank."

"It's been a year, you're due for another promotion." Kray defends.

Galo looks down at the floor, shifting his weight and contemplating. Kray waited all the while, heart still pounding.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'm not ready for the responsibility. You might offer it to Ignis or Varis instead. More experience."

"Oh..." Foresight hangs his head. "Okay."

The younger man steps forward, raising a hand to cup his cheek. "But if you want a _personal_ relationship, I think I can be persuaded to give that a try."

"Really?"

He smiles, thumb tracing his cheekbone. "Like you said, i'm grown up now. This won't look bad."

A single tear slips from his ruby eye, and he trembles.

"Were you worried about that?"

"Yes!" He admits, pulling the hand from his face and holding it frantically. "Everyone knows I saved you as a kid. It seemed so inappropriate!"

"How many times have you heard about someone falling in love with their rescuer?"

"Alot?"

He crosses his arms again. "Exactly."

"Wait, do you love me too?"

Galo stands on his tiptoes, kissing him, and this time Kray was the one dumbfounded and blushing.

"Yes." He answers simply, and he intends for that to be it, for them to share a moment of recognition over the new status of their relationship, but he soon finds himself on his back, shirt pulled up and a broad hand trailing down his torso.

The way the moonlight shined through the full-length window by the bed, most of the older man was in shadow. His crimson irises burned with passion and seemed to glow. They come closer, color fading as eyelids flutter closed around them and he falls face first to the firefighter's chest. Galo's breath hitches as his lips tickle his skin, snaking across his toned abdomen and between his pecs. A great hand comes up and settles at his brow, before hesitantly brushing through his mohawk. Thymos leans into it, and in doing so reveals his neck to Kray. The blonde works his way up to it, and after mouthing over his Adam's apple, he continues to his jugular and chin, tongue leading the way.

"K-Kray!"

He nips at the shell of his ear, chuckling softly and watching his throat work as his breath ghosts over the moistened areas. He pulls back, and the younger man's face is burning again, but his expression is soft, blue eyes half-lidded and glimmering in the dim light, mouth parted just slightly.

"Are you alright with this?" He asks, still fearing rejection, but his partner sits up and kisses him again, slow and careful as he had the first time, but he presses more firmly after a moment, lips becoming plaint.

"Hngh!" He exclaims when he feels his tongue slip in. He retreats after that, laying back against the sheets and spreading his arms. His head is turned slightly, his guise slightly amused.

Kray smiles, descending back down and twining his fingers in Galo's. They stare at eachother a moment, saying nothing, before the blue-haired man releases his metal hand. He reaches up, clasping his shirt collar and beckons him in for more contact. They meet lips again, and the blonde finally decides to lay atop his lover fully rather than perch hesitantly on his knees. Galo writhes below him, wrapping his hand around his neck to deepen their touch, and Kray responds by sliding his human hand down his body.

The smaller man groans, parting his legs and welcoming him further. The governor can feel his cock responding to the intimacy, the front of his sweatpants becoming tented. He nearly screams when he presses back against Galo and feels his is the same. Finally, he's had enough and slips both arms beneath him, pulling him up from the mattress and guiding him atop his lap. The younger man looks nervous again, but it isn't out of fear. Kray smiles gently, coursing his index finger over his cheek. "It's alright my love. I'll take care of everything."

His expression eases and he wraps both of his muscled arms around the blonde's thick neck. "Alright."

Kray slips his shirt from his shoulders, tracing his shoulderblades and spine until his hands rest at the blue-haired man's hips. He carefully removes his belt and undoes his pants, urging Galo to his feet so that he may remove them. He returns to his lap fully bared, his cock red and pulsing with want. The blonde reaches for a bottle of lubricant, dressing his human fingers liberally. He settles his metal one gently atop his shoulder and maintains eye contact as he presses one inside. The younger man gasps, breath hitching from the cold temperature. "Gah!"

"Relax for me." He urges, and he adjusts until he's leaning away from Kray slightly, legs spread on either side.

"C-continue."

He presses back in, venturing deeper and deeper until his second knuckle hesitates at the entrance. After giving him a moment to get used to it, he begins curling the digit in effort to find his sweet spot. He jumps a little when he spasms, letting out a loud grunt.

"Is that it?"

"Y-yes!" He exclaims, raising his hips in effort to beg. The larger man obliges, pulling back and introducing a second finger before plunging forth once again.

"Aah, god!" He wrings his hands into the bedspread. "Kray!"

"Oh, Galo..." he sets a steady pace, growing ever more desperate as he watches him fall apart, body contorting with pleasure because of him.

The smaller man lifts his lower half up, bouncing back against his hand as he's scissored.

"O-oh my.." Kray begins to knead himself through his pants, palm growing sticky from the unavoidable excitement seeping through.

"I'm gonna-"

He pulls out immediately, keeping him from release and coaxing him down from his high. His bare chest heaves as he catches his breath, skin flushed pink and forehead sweaty. He throws his arms above his head, panting and biting his curled index finger teasingly. The governor stands, disrobing and staring down at his lover as he readies himself. He slips back between his legs and lines up.

There's another moment of uncertainty, but when Galo doesn't speak out he slides into the tight warmth of his body. The blush on his face intensifies and he leans his head back in ecstasy, emitting a low moan. Kray smiles, pulling back slowly and pushing in again, setting an easy rhythm. The blue-haired man continues to vocalize, sending the blonde's heart into overdrive.

He presses against the younger man and lathes his tongue over every surface he could reach, tasting and savoring his sweet flavor. Galo turns and demands a kiss, messy and delicious. His hands wrap around the older man above him and he stares at his expression, imprinting it.

The governor sits back just a little, wrapping his fingers around the small of the firefighter's back and thrusting faster and more forcefully. His lover arches his back in response to the deeper reach.

"Aah, Kray!" He cries, letting his hands fall to grip his buttocks.

The room echoes with the forceful slapping of wet skin, heavy breathing causing them to sweat. "O-oh, Galo!" He reaches to close his hand around his cock but the blue-haired man pushes him away.

"I don't n-need it..." he sighs, and promptly comes across the larger man's navel. Kray watches his face turn beet red, listens as he groans loudly in bliss and slumps back against the bedspread heaving. He slows his speed to be sure he doesn't overabuse him, feeling his own peak getting close.

"I-I'm ready." He says, and Galo gingerly sits up, maneuvering to his knees. The blonde palms himself, his fist gliding effortlessly and providing unimaginable friction. He tilts his head back, eyelids fluttering and begins shuffling forward. The younger man watches his head turn purple with tension and his hips begin to jut back and forth. A broken whimper escapes and he opens his mouth to receive his seed.

"O-oh shit!" He fucks his fist one more time before releasing, then peeks between watery lids to watch as his new partner cleans him obligingly. "Oh, Galo..." he caresses his cheek and the other man stares up at him with bright blue eyes. "Thank you."

*****

Kray invites him for a shared bath and afterward the couple lay atop clean sheets, wet bodies exposed to the cool air to dry. He faces Thymos, unable to break away from his content expression, and Galo can only reciprocate.

"I love you." He says again, and the smaller man simply smiles, sliding forward to kiss him once more before nuzzling against his breast. He moves a great arm up to encircle his boyfriend, resting his chin atop his sapphire head. The room darkens as a cloud passes by the moon, and when it shines again he peeks down at Galo's sleeping face, the same smile still present as he snores softly.

_At last, my dream has come true_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @blissvelma on Twitter   
Fev_Bliss on tumblr ^^


End file.
